


Lu-Tze

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-25
Updated: 2002-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juste un balayeur, Lu-Tze quoi... (translation available)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lu-Tze

Ce n'est qu'un balayeur tout chauve et tout ridé  
Jardinier à ses heures dans la belle vallée.  
Moines de l'histoire, novices ou abbé,  
Gardez en mémoire le règlement premier.

Car cet être simple a grande renommée  
Jusque dans le temple, et son nom est Lu-Tzé.  
Il a sa propre voie qu'il suit sans hésiter.  
Il n'est pas ce qu'on croit, beaucoup s'y sont trompés.

Tous savent le héros de maints et maints exploits  
Mais beaucoup le croient sot quand d'abord ils le voient.  
Cachées dans son jardin cinq surprisent veulent  
Que quelqu'un de malin plus que quatre en trouve.

Il a bien huit cent ans et n'a aucun désir  
Même si le fils temps lui a fait bien plaisir  
En refusant d'abord des moines la robe  
Pour rejoindre le corps des balayeurs probes.

Puis en changeant le temps, rêve réalise  
Pour Lu-Tzé en faisant mûrir les cerises...

 

 

* * *

 

 

It is only a quite bald and quite wrinkled sweeper  
In the charming valley at his hours a gardner.  
Novices or abbot, monks of the history,  
Please, keep the rule one rooted in memory.

Because this simple being has a lot of fame  
In the temple too, and Lu-Tze is his name.  
He has his own way which he follows without wavering.  
Many made a mistake there as he is not what he seems.

All know the hero of many exploits  
But at first sight many consider him idiot.  
Five surprises wait in the garden  
For someone sly to find more than four, hidden .

He is well eight hundred years old and has no wish, really  
Even if the son of time made him happy  
By refusing at first the monks's dress  
To join the body of the sweepers, no less.

Then by changing the time, let one dream happen  
For Lu-Tze by allowing cherries to ripen...

...sounds better in french doesn't it?


End file.
